metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Ames
Colonel Richard Ames was an agent of the Patriots operating at the time of the Shadow Moses and Big Shell Incidents. Biography Early life and career Richard Ames was a Defense Intelligence Agency operative. During that time, he was married to Nastasha Romanenko, but the marriage didn't last long and ended in a sudden divorce. Shortly afterwards, Ames disappeared. At some point in his life, he suffered a heart attack, which required him to use a pacemaker afterwards. He was also the man who led the development of the FOXDIE program. During the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005, then-Major Ames was working as a Patriot spy. Under Patriot orders, he forced his way into Nastasha's home in Los Angeles and forced her to act as a nuclear weapons consultant for Solid Snake and used this as a way to keep an eye on the operation. He also forced Roy Campbell into participating in the mission, as well as arranged for Meryl Silverburgh to be sent to Shadow Moses as part of their threat against Campbell if he disobeyed them. Ames intentionally kept information a secret from Nastasha, to the point where she began to wonder if she would even be allowed to live after the operation. It was revealed that at some point he was also having an affair with Naomi Hunter. In addition, he later sent an agent to investigate Master Miller after he started becoming suspicious of Miller due to him knowing information about Naomi that not even the DIA knew about. He later learned that Miller was actually murdered when his agent returned. After Snake destroyed Metal Gear REX, Liquid Snake used Snake's implanted Codec to contact the Patriots directly, which included Ames. After hearing Liquid threaten him and the Patriots right when Snake was on the other line, Ames merely replied that he will "look forward to it." Towards the end of the operation, Jim Houseman ordered a nuclear strike over the disposal facility to cover up the incident, which would've destroyed the entire island and everyone in it, but making a complete cover-up impossible. After Ames commented that "they are not happy with this", as well as Houseman refusing Ames' offer of Houseman "taking the fall" to ensure the perfect cover story, he demanded Houseman be taken into custody, forcefully relieving him of his duties. Post-Shadow Moses After the operation, Nastasha threatened to report the conversation and confrontation, but Ames told her that the masses would still take it with a grain of salt, and that the electronic email she attempted to send while taking her "bathroom break" wasn't able to be released anyway. Although Ames implied that his orders were to assassinate Nastasha to silence her, Ames instead handed her a disc containing all the information on FOXDIE, since it was undeniable evidence of the government's (and ultimately his employers, the Patriots') actions, and hoped that it would buy her safety, before promptly disappearing again from her life. When Nastasha later tried to contact him, she found no record of him ever working at the DIA, and feared that he had been killed for leaking the data to her.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth: And then there was the matter of Richard Ames. I called in a favor and had an inquiry made to the DIA about one Major Richard Ames. The Agency’s response was that there was 'no DIA personnel fitting that name and description.' Buying my safety and freedom had been a costly act for Richard. In actuality, Ames had been promoted to Colonel by the DIA, though it would be years before he would surface again. In April 2009, Colonel Ames was taken hostage by terrorists, along with U.S. President James Johnson, while taking part in an inspection tour aboard the Big Shell offshore decontamination facility. Posing as a Secret Service agent, he had actually been planted by the Patriots in order to monitor Johnson's anti-Patriot actions. The Patriots also led Ames to believe that his cover story was watertight, and that an assassin would take care of the President when the time came. Special forces operative Raiden tracked down Ames during his mission to rescue the hostages, using a directional microphone to identify him by his distinctive pacemaker. Prior to this, his radio contact Rosemary attempted to find information on Ames, though almost all his paperwork was classified, only contained his last name, and even then only on a roster for the Secret Service.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Rosemary, in two separate Codec conversations, explains this to Raiden. After having his gag and blindfold removed, Ames told Raiden that he was working for the "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo" just like him, much to Raiden's confusion. He then revealed to him the location of the President. When Raiden mentioned the terrorists' $30 billion ransom to Ames, his reaction implied that the ransom had never been made to begin with. Shortly afterwards, Ames's undercover identity was compromised with the arrival of terrorist member Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot stated that he knew Ames was a DIA agent, and prepared to execute him. Before he could do so, Ames began to suffer from a heart attack, after his nanomachines were shut down by the Patriots, and his pacemaker ceased functioning. As he succumbed to cardiac arrest, Ames accused Raiden of tricking him and advanced on Ocelot, realizing that he too was working for the Patriots.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) Ames turns to Raiden (Russian soldier) and manages to gasp out: Ames: Y-you tricked me... // Ames turns to Ocelot agonizingly and utters his last words: Ames: I understand now -- Ocelot... you’re -- //''Meaning, “you’re one of us”. Ames dies. The cause of the death is a heart attack brought on by nanomachine-induced pacemaker malfunction. (A calculated act by the Patriots).'' His death was ultimately scripted as part of the S3 Plan, in order to further the similarities between the Shadow Moses Incident and the Big Shell Incident. After his death, Raiden remembered that Ames was mentioned in Nastasha's book, In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth. Solid Snake, at the time using the alias "Iroquois Pliskin," also recognized the name Richard Ames, although he initially dismissed the similarity as a coincidence upon learning that he was a Secret Service agent, only to realize they were the same individual from learning of his stance as a DIA agent. Personality and traits Ames enjoyed smoking Chesterfield brand cigarettes. Behind the scenes and the DARPA Chief share the same Japanese voice actor, Masharu Sato. Given the fact that the plotline of Metal Gear Solid 2 was intended to be very similar to that of the previous game, this was presumably done intentionally. It is implied that the Patriots may have had ulterior motives besides the S3 Plan for killing Ames during the game, due to his leaking of information to Nastasha and letting her escape, as detailed in In the Darkness of Shadow Moses. It is also implied in the book that Ames was still in love with Nastasha, which served the reason why he let her live. Ames is possibly a reference to Aldrich Ames, a real life spy who infiltrated the CIA. Alternatively, Ames could refer to the character in Robert A. Heinlein's novel, The Cat Who Walks Through Walls. Ames' rank of Colonel during the events of the Plant Chapter and Major in Nastasha Romanenko's book, suggests that he was in the military while also working for the DIA and the Patriots. In the original game plan, Ames's death scene was intended for Gurlukovich Mercenary Johnny Sasaki, who was also to have been a Patriot spy in the game. Additionally, Ames was to have been executed by Revolver Ocelot and Solidus Snake, after speaking face to face with the terrorist leader and making hints towards his plan. In that version, Ames explicitly referred to "the Patriots," whereas in the final version his words were substituted with the phrase "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo" by his nanomachines. Ames later appeared in the non-canonical Snake Tales chapter, "A Wrongdoing," included with Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance. In the story, Ames orchestrates the Big Shell Incident in order to exact revenge on Dead Cell member Fatman, due to his sister’s death in a church bombing he had committed years prior. Depending on the player's actions, Ames will either succeed completely and leave the United States to go into hiding, or he will end up arrested with Fatman. Ames's death, along with his meeting with Raiden, was omitted from the ''Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty'' comic. Similarly, his ex-wife Nastasha was omitted from the ''Metal Gear Solid'' comic. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database erroneously states that Ames was the one who previously had the black case, and that his arm was cut off by Vamp to retrieve it.Black Case article in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database: http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=245 Similarly, in his own article, the shutdown of his pacemaker nanomachines was stated to have been done by Ocelot under Patriot orders, even though both the script included in The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 and Ocelot himself stated that it was a calculated act by the Patriots.Richard Ames' article in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database: http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=85 Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (Snake Tales; non-canon) Notes and references Category:Male Ames, Richard Category:Snake Tales Characters Ames, Richard Category:Spies Category:Americans